Surgical devices of one and two part construction are quite well-known in the art. Examples of surgical devices such as surgical fasteners are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,402,445, 4,506,670, 4,513,746, 4,534,352, 4,610,250, 4,667,674 and 4,932,960, all of which are incorporated herein by reference. Typically, these surgical devices contain two members formed from one or more absorbable materials. The device generally consists of at least one latching member i.e. a staple or fastener, and a retaining member. The latching member generally pierces the tissue in one or more locations and is locked into the retaining member.
In surgery, the surgical personnel who applies the surgical device using a mechanical applier often has no easy way to determine whether the latching member has locked into the retaining member. Currently, surgical personnel must manipulating the tissue to check for loose or unsecured staples, which is a time consuming procedure. Additionally, manipulating the tissue in this procedure leads to more tissue trauma and increases the risk of postoperative infections. What is needed, then, are surgical devices that permit surgical personnel to quickly determine whether a surgical device is secured.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a surgical device that permits surgical personnel to easily determine whether the surgical device is secured, thereby reducing the time required for surgical procedures. It is another object of the present invention to provide a surgical device that reduces the amount of tissue manipulation occurring during surgical procedures, thereby decreasing tissue trauma and the risk of postoperative infections. This and other objects and advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the foregoing description of the present invention.